Mutants of Myth
by Ai ni Shenlong no Miko
Summary: Three new mutants arrive in Bayville one after another, each getting caught in the web of war between the X-Men and the Brotherhood...


I don't own any of the real X-Men or members of the Brotherhood, nor do I own the Sentinels, or Principal Kelly or most anyone else; in fact the only two characters that I own (so far) are Nasian and William (Demitri belongs to my friend John). Anyway, this is going to focus mostly on the original characters with some additional focus on Kurt (you have to love the fuzzy one). There will definitely be foul language (courtesy of William) and violence (courtesy of everyone) in this story, and maybe some sex too, though I am not sure on that one just yet. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
"" = words ## = psychic communication ** = thoughts  
  
Chapter 1 - Draco  
  
I wanna run away (and never say goodbye) I wanna know the truth (instead of wondering why) I wanna know the answers (no more lies) I wanna shut the door (and open up my mind) Linkin Park - Run Away  
  
It was another typical day at the Xavier Institute. Well, as typical is could be since the publication of the existence of mutants. Scott, Kurt, Jean and Rogue were lounging about in the kitchen when a more than unexpected summons came.  
  
#X-Men, suit up and assemble in the hangar, now. #  
  
The four teens quickly complied with orders and headed towards the elevator.  
  
"I vonder vat's up, ze professor sounded vorried."  
  
"I don't know Kurt, maybe Magneto is up to something again."  
  
"Ah dunno Scott, this doesn't feel lahk Magneto tah me."  
  
"Well, we'll know when we get to the hangar."  
  
"Jean's right Rogue, ve vill just have to vait."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
When they got to the hangar the sight of Logan, Storm, Evan, Kitty, and Mr. McCoy in their uniforms greeted them. The professor was visible in the cockpit of the Blackbird and he waved everyone on board. "Everyone, please, we must hurry."  
  
"What's up Chuck, bucket-head up to something again?" asked Logan.  
  
"No Logan, Magneto is just as inactive as usual. Cerebro found a mutant in the Scottish country-side that is quite interesting and who is likely a danger to others as well as himself."  
  
"It seems rather unlike you, Charles, to be so worried about one mutant who is so far away when there are over a dozen who need help within easy reach," said Storm. "What is so dangerous about this one boy that makes it so that we need to rush off in such a hurry?"  
  
"The area that he is hiding in is starting to suspect his nature and will possibly decide to try to harm him; if that happens then I can only guess at the devastation that he will leave in the wake of defending himself. Cerebro has concluded that his mutation not only gives him great destructive power but it might also make him more prone to violence."  
  
"That, like, sounds pretty serious professor, so, like, why do we all have to come along?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Because, I think that, should he choose violence, he would prove to be too hard to handle without the whole team working together. I have a great respect for this boy's powers and I am almost certain that, if we do not reach out to him, Magneto will."  
  
"You make this boy sound like he is a great dragon out of an old Scottish myth, Charles."  
  
"You have no idea how close you are Hank, no idea."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
*Why did ye decide to go back to bloody Scotland? Did ye think that ye would get treated any different 'ere than ye did back in London? The blokes about 'ere may be slow but if ye keep leavin' 'em clues they're gonna figure ye out real quick anyway. Ye need to quit killin' those damn sheep, git yerself a real job and earn yer food. Bloody Shait Will; if ye keep it up the bloody bastards 'ill start goin' after yer' arse, maybe even try to kill ye; not that they stand a chance of pullin' it off. *  
  
William McNeal haphazardly considered his current existence as he wandered about the Scottish countryside, traveling from ruined castle to ruined castle and occasionally stealing sheep for food. His yellow, reptilian eyes constantly darted all over the place, constantly analyzing what he had subconsciously come to consider his territory. His firm facial features and pointed ears were their natural, dark green color that showed the true leathery texture of his skin, a rare occurrence due to his nearly constant need to hide himself from the rest of the world. His three fingered, clawed hands, were stuffed into the pockets of his unusual trench coat and his unusual black hair with it's dark green ends swayed with each slouching step that he took. His black leather coat had a large dark green oval on the back that had two lines that went under his arms and around his sides before curling up to his shoulders coming out of it and which also had matching green trim along the front edge, beneath the collar. On top of his shoulders, at the ends of the green lines, were short, white dowel looking things that didn't really seem to go with the outfit. Beneath the coat he wore a black muscle shirt that showed the great definition of his pects and abs and around his waist was a wide, thick, dark green belt that totally hid the upper inch of his loose black leather trousers. Peeking out from the large pants were a pair of shoes that seemed too big, even for someone who was at least 5'9" when slouching and who was probably over 6' when standing straight.  
  
He continued his walk over the highlands, trying to get to the next castle, when suddenly a large, black jet flew over his head. With an awesome display of maneuverability, the Black Bird decelerated and turned about before landing right in front of him. William stared hard at the jet as the entry ramp lowered to the rocky ground. He was rather surprised when an old bald man in a wheelchair and a tailed, furry blue elf descended from the plane. The Professor wore quite proper clothes and had a stern but benevolent look to him. Kurt was the one that really caught William's attention though. William noted every detail from the number of Kurt's toes, to his hands, to his tail, to his yellow eyes, to his fanged smile.  
  
"Hello William." The fact that Charles knew his name surprised him and quickly put him on his guard. "Don't worry, there is no need to be afraid, my name is Professor Charles Xavier, and this young man beside me is Kurt Wagner, sometimes called Nightcrawler. I am the founder of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters and I was wondering if you would like to join us there?"  
  
William's nostrils twitched as he tried to determine whether or not the Professor was lying. "What's the catch?"  
  
#The catch is that you will have to learn how to keep control of your powers, something that you and I both know is far easier said than done. I will not lie to you and say that I can protect you from normal humans or from other mutants; in fact, if you come with us you will likely be in even more danger than you are here. You will also have to let go of your rather solitary nature to an extent and learn how to work with a team. #  
  
"How the hell did ye do that?" William growled, "And how the hell did ye know about me, more to the point, how did ye even find me?"  
  
"Ze Professor is a telepath," supplied Kurt. "I on ze oder hand." BAMF! "Am a teleporter," he finished from his new position; which just so happened to be right in front of William. "Like ze Professor said, I'm Kurt Vaugner, nice to meet jou." Kurt offered his two-fingered hand to be shaken.  
  
William was startled by the friendly German but easily hid it and, after a moment's deliberation, pulled his own unique hand out of his pocket and shook hands. "Name's William McNeal, ye still didn't answer two of me questions though."  
  
At that time yet another blue furred mutant came down the ramp. "The answer both questions is in a computer that the Professor built called Cerebro; it is a machine that locates mutants and analyzes their powers. I'm Dr. Henry McCoy, but please, call me Hank or Beast, one of the teachers at the Institute, it is a pleasure to meet you." As he ambled over to the quite intrigued William the rest of the team came down the ramp. "These are some of the other students and teachers at the Institute. The young man with the visor is Scott Summers or Cyclops, the young lady with red hair that stands next to him is Jean Grey, next to her in with the white bangs is Rogue, then Logan who goes by Wolverine, the girl with the ponytail is Katherine Pryde."  
  
"I go by Kitty or Shadowcat, Mr. McCoy," Shadowcat interrupted.  
  
"Yes, of course, I apologize. Where was I? Ah, yes. The woman in the cape is Ororo Munroe or Storm. X-Men, this is. Oh, I'm sorry, I have yet to catch your own name, how rude of me."  
  
"William McNeal. I go by William or." he paused, waiting a moment to make sure that he had their full attention, "Draco."  
  
That is it for the first chapter, hope that you people like it. Later! 


End file.
